Lithium, or Alkali
by applythepressure
Summary: She tried to bite at his hand around her neck, but he only tightened his grip so that her head was immobile. "Always defiant to the bitter end."


A/N: Tate and Violet GET IT ON. Don't judge, I'm really bad at smut, but I was inspired by some hot sexting between me and a guy, WOO BOY. Drawing from my scientific roots, lithium is the third element and the first alkali metal. Since it only has one valence electron, it is highly reactive and will bond readily with other elements such as halogens, like chlorine. Alkali metals and halogens often bond because the alkali metal wants to give up its only valence electron to the halogen, which needs one more valence electron to satisfy the octet rule.

_**Lithium, or Alkali **_

It had been months since she had talked to anyone.

She just didn't see the point. Everyone was miserable, everyone hated everyone else, and why bother trying to make small talk about the weather when no one really cared?

She had stopped trying to engage with her parents, they were too wrapped up with their perpetual shitting, crying, expectorating bundle of second chances to even pay the smallest amount of attention to her. No matter how lonely she got, she would never seek out Hayden, who made it a point to at least try to stab everyone she ran across. She and Chad sometimes would chat, but then he would either mope about Patrick or make a snarky comment about Tate and she would be angry for a week or three. The only person she could really stand for long periods was Beau, but then she never knew when Tate would be visiting his brother and she didn't particularly wish to see him for obvious reasons.

As much as she truly didn't want to see or hang out with him, it really fucking sucked on the sexual side of things. She hadn't got laid in over a year, and being bored out of her mind 99.9% of the time only amplified her frustration. She had made it a habit to masturbate often to release the tension, but her own fingers could only do so much and they couldn't compare to his dick, as much as she hated to admit it. She was able to get herself off fairly regularly, but sometimes she just couldn't hit that spot that he could and she would roll over and scream into the pillow as her sheets became damp with her efforts. She had wondered about maybe going to the other men in the house for relief, but Travis was too vanilla for her taste and quite honestly there really weren't any other guys in the house that were her age or that she was even remotely attracted to. So she had resigned herself to a lifetime of solitary pleasure, and it looked really damn bleak.

She sighed, peeling off her dress and letting it fall softly to the floor. In her solitude, she often forewent clothing. Might as well, if she expected no one to come around and she certainly wasn't seeking anyone out.

She lay down on her bed, skipping through her songs on her iPod when she felt him rather than saw him.

"Hey, Vi."

She scoffed, but the sound she made felt foreign since she hadn't used her vocal cords in so long.

"Wow, quite a convenient time for you to show up."

"Do you want me to leave?"

She flipped over so that he would get a great view of her ass, and she smirked when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Yes."

"No, you don't."

"Don't presume to know how I feel or what I want."

"I know you better than anyone else, Vi."

"You only think you do. Maybe you knew me back then. But you don't know me now."

"You can't change completely. No one can do that."

"You're wrong. Some people can. Some people do. You are one of the ones who can't change, so you wouldn't understand."

But even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. He did change. He changed a lot, all for her because he loved her, still does, still will.

"I have changed, Vi. You changed me."

"I don't believe you."

"Like you said, don't presume to know how I feel. I feel changed, therefore I am changed."

"Getting all philosophical on me, are you?"

"You're the one who started it."

She got up to go to her desk, and she knew that he was watching her hips sway as she walked and she just couldn't resist bending over suggestively as she plugged her iPod into her stereo.

"Stop staring at my ass."

"Then stop flaunting it."

"Not my fault you can't control your penis."

"Not my fault you're deliberately teasing me."

"And thus we are at an impasse."

"Don't deny that our little repartee is getting you hot."

"Oh, you know how I do love verbal sparring."

Suddenly he was right behind her, one arm clasped around her waist and the other wound around her neck, and he roughly tugged her back into his hard chest, and she could feel his excitement pressing into her ass. She tried to bite at his hand around her neck, but he only tightened his grip so that her head was immobile.

"Always defiant to the bitter end."

"Let go of me."

"You don't really mean that."

She tried to slam her head back into his, but he was too quick and he threw her onto the desk, arm pinning her head down to keep her at a 90 degree angle. His roughness was as intoxicating as she had remembered so often in her fantasies and she couldn't help the slickness emerging between her thighs. But she would fight, even if she knew he would win, even though a deep, dark part of her wanted him desperately to win.

He pushed himself into her backside again, and the bulge was very prominently nestled right at the top of her ass. He leaned over her so that his mouth was right by her ear, and she shuddered at his warm breath which elicited a devious smirk from him.

"You want to be here, like this. You want this. Admit it, Vi. You tried so hard to isolate yourself, to stay away from me, but my hold on you still remains."

She gave a sharp bark of laughter, all the while praying he wouldn't see just how aroused she was getting.

"You're such a bastard."

"That's what you like about me. You don't want to be treated like a porcelain doll. You want to be thrown around and fucked hard. You want it rough. And you know I can give that to you."

"You don't know anything about what I want."

"Oh, really? I don't?"

He reached between her legs and quickly swiped his forefinger through her slit, just barely grazing her clit, and she let out a tortured moan. He rubbed his forefinger and thumb together, spreading her wetness between them right in front of her face as he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, what's this, then?"

All she could do was moan because he had her, he knew he had her, and goddamnit, she wanted his fingers back there, her pride be damned. She wiggled her ass back against him, trying to get in her own form of torture, but he quickly withdrew the hand he had caressed her with and slapped her ass hard, which made her cry out sharply as she felt herself get even wetter.

"You're wet. No, you're not wet, you're dripping, soaking, fucking sopping for me. I did this to you. You here, naked and panting, bent over at my will, is all for me, only for me."

He nipped at her earlobe and his voice dropped even lower.

"I could take you right here, right now, and you would love every fucking second of it."

She was literally incoherent, his dirty talk successfully rendering her speechless, and all she could do was let out a low whine of complaint that his hand wasn't back between her legs.

"Say it, Vi. Say you want me. Beg me to slip my fingers inside you, to tease your little clit, to fill you with my cock until you're screaming with pleasure. I will do everything you want and more if you just say the word."

She let out a strangled cry, because she did want him, oh how she wanted him so bad, but the last threads of her resistance were hanging on strongly.

He pulled back a lock of her hair over her ear and kissed the shell lightly.

"Just say it. One little word and I will ravish your tight little beautiful body as you want me so desperately to."

And she cracked.

"Please."

He leaned down even more closely if it were possible.

"I couldn't hear you."

She huffed in exasperation as she repeated herself more loudly.

"Please."

He smirked and then bit down on her neck, marking her with his love bite.

"You're mine. Say it."

"I'm yours."

"Only mine."

"Only yours."

Then he fucking growled like an animal and yanked her up from the desk, quickly carrying her to the bed and climbing over her after plopping her down roughly. He hungrily kissed her, and she groaned at the delicious way his tongue explored her mouth, like she was a tasty desert he couldn't get enough of. Suddenly she felt him tie her hands with his belt and she wondered how he did that so fast, but all thought was wiped from her mind when he started suckling on her clit. She cried out in pleasure as he swirled his tongue in just the right way, and it felt so, so good, God, how could she have denied herself this for so long? Then he inserted a finger, then two, and then three, and then pumping them in, out, in, all the way in to that fucking spot that felt so good, and she was arching and writhing because she was so close, so fucking close, don't stop, Tate, Tate, dear God, please, please, please, need it, need you, love you –

"Come for me."

And then he flicked left, then right, then left again, and she was soaring into the clouds.

As she came down from her high, she could feel him entering her, and it stretched her in all manner of delicious ways. Then he started thrusting, hard and rough and hot, and she lost any control she had left.

"You look beautiful all tied up and spread open for me."

He gave a particularly hard thrust, and she screamed as he hit her cervix.

"So completely at my mercy, yet so trusting."

He pulled out, and she literally yelled at the sudden emptiness, but he just chuckled and flipped her over onto her knees before penetrating her again.

"And you look gorgeous like this, on all fours, ass in the air, just waiting for me to spank it while I fuck you."

Which he did, hard, ripping another cry of pleasure from her mouth.

"Did I ever tell you how fucking delicious you are?"

She couldn't even reply, too many sensations were bombarding her mind, and it was all she could do to keep up with him because she was getting close again, she could feel the tightness in her stomach, and his breaths were coming faster and faster.

"Because you are. You're perfect, so fucking perfect."

"Tate, oh God, please –"

He reached over to touch her clit again and she was so close and he was so close –

"Come with me, Violet, my Violet."

And they tumbled over into bliss together.

* * *

A/N: Woah, is it steamy in here? What do y'all think? Reviews are much loved.


End file.
